joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
War Machine
War Machine (Colonel James Rupert Rhodes), commonly known as Rhodey, is a U.S. military officer and jet pilot in the U.S. Air Force. He is the best friend of Tony Stark/Iron Man and the liaison between Stark Industries and the military in the Department of Acquisitions. When Stark was kidnapped by the Ten Rings, Rhodes led the mission to rescue his friend. He is known as War Machine when wearing his heavily-armed battlesuit. Rhodes became a member of the Avengers. Personality Rhodes maintains a sense of professionalism and strives to do whatever he feels is the right thing for the people. This often causes tension between him and Stark, though the two nonetheless maintain a strong mutual respect and friendship. Rhodes also takes great personal pride in his work. Despite his sense of professionalism, however, he enjoys wearing the War Machine suit as he believes it makes him a badass, and is largely disappointed when it underperforms. Relationships * Tony Stark-Best friend Powers and Abilities * Expert Pilot: He is a highly decorated Colonel Air Force officer and as such, he is a skilled fighter pilot as he is able to pilot the War Machine armor. * Expert Tactician: He can create strategies that help him win in a battle. During his and Stark's attack on Killian, Rhodes was able to deflect several attacks from Extremis Soldiers with pure strategy. * Expert Martial Artist: Rhodes' military training made him a very skilled hand to hand combatant. He was more than able to handle himself against Killian's Extremis Soldiers, even punching Eric Savin to the ground with a single punch. * Expert Marksman: Rhodes' military training gave him a large knowledge of firearms and how to use them. This enabled to him to shoot multiple Extremis Soldiers with one gun. Equipment * Mini-Gun: A 7.62-mm minigun is attached to the back of the suit on a swivel mount and typically fires over the right shoulder. It is governed by an automated targeting system and can track targets independently of the suit's wearer, including those targets to the rear. The ammunition feed for this weapon is a belt feed from the rear torso. * Jet Boots: This provide him with the power of flight and allow him to travel everywhere. They appear to use the same technology as his repulsor beams for propulsion. Provided with enough energy, they could divert a large object like an airliner or space ship. * Heads Up Display: His faceplate provides him with information, mostly on his suit's condition. It also provides him with warnings if his power systems are low. * Radio Transceiver: He is able to listen in on radio transmissions and detect when others are talking about him. * Voice Filter: This is used to protect his secret identity. He slightly deepens his voice and gives it a mechanical filter. Presumably, it makes it impossible to positively identify him while wearing the armor. * Gauntlets: The armor's armbraces each mount an underslung sub-machine gun. * Miniature Stark Sonic Cannon: It can emit sound waves that will stun the target for weeks. * Stun Staff: Used to incapacitate targets by releasing powerful, non-lethal electricity. Category:Fictional character Category:Avenger Category:Marvel